


won’t you stay til’ the morning?

by dearparker



Series: Peter Parker And The Guide to Being a Normal Teenager [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Michelle Jones, Soft Peter Parker, petermj the only hetero ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearparker/pseuds/dearparker
Summary: “What’s so funny Parker?” MJ chuckles.“Nothing, nothing,” Peter inhales happily, “I just feel better when you’re around.”(or: peter and mj being soft for less than 500 words)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker And The Guide to Being a Normal Teenager [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746373
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	won’t you stay til’ the morning?

“So how long until May gets home?” MJ asks around a mouthful of cereal, her bowl settled in her lap and she’s hunched over it, fingers tapping on her laptop quickly.

When Peter had invited her over, she didn’t question it like she usually would. He had seemed slightly upset over the phone and instead of grimacing away from feelings like she normally would, she immediately came over.

She has yet to see him exit the bathroom down the hall so she busies herself with an essay that’s due at the end of the week. She hears the faucet turn off.

“Uh.. not too sure!” Peter calls back from the bathroom.

MJ closes her laptop, moving her bowl as she stands. She ignores the way her feet ache and she moves her braids off her shoulder.

As she moves down the hallway she pauses by the bathroom to rasp her knuckles against the door, “You okay in there?”

“Yea... I um...”

MJ furrows her eyebrows, about to knock again when Peter opens the bathroom door. His eyes are bloodshot and it makes her frown.

“I got uh.. got soap in my eye,” He grimaces and gently tugs her into the bathroom. She sets down her bowl of cereal as he begins talking again, “Also I’m sorry I just — you’ve been here by yourself and I —“

“Hey hey,” MJ says softly, “I don’t mind. It’s okay.”

Peter sighs and shuts his eyes, his forehead coming to rest on her shoulders and she wraps her arms around him, her right hand smoothing out the wrinkles in his old shirt.

His breath tickles her skin and she represses the urge to shudder, and instead rests her cheek against the back of his head.

“This week’s just been stressful,” Peter confesses and he lifts his head to look at her.

MJ raises her brows slightly and he smiles, and this time it’s more genuine. She’s waiting for him to continue talking but instead he starts to giggle.

“What’s so funny Parker?” MJ chuckles.

“Nothing, nothing,” Peter inhales happily, “I just feel better when you’re around.”

MJ’s lips twitch until she gives in, a wide smile spreading across her face and she glances down at her hands.

Peter grabs her hands, his thumb running over her knuckles when she finally looks at him again.

“I-I don’t know how to respond,” MJ says sheepishly.

Peter laughs, “Seriously?”

She shuts him up with a peck on the lips that leaves him smiling, eyes closed and she leans in again, her right hand resting on his jawline.

MJ would never admit it out loud, but Peter makes her feel better when he’s around. She’s unbelievably smitten with him.

And she’s decided she likes the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments!


End file.
